Just Like Old Times
by Lola93091
Summary: "Hello Penny" A gasp escaped her throat as a hand swept up to clutch at her chest. Just across the room stood the young, bald man whom she used to work with alongside. A one-shot smut featuring an original character and Victor Zsasz.


Just Like Old Times

**(****Here's a little something quick and easy for all the Victor fans out there. I own nothing except for my original character, Penny. Read and Enjoy **** ) **

_(Background: Thunder rumbles, lightning strikes, the wind carrying the rain with each hard gust) _

Making her way into her small apartment, Penny reached over to the small table lamp but to no avail, it wouldn't turn on.

"Great, the lights are out", after shedding all outdoor garments and setting her bag to the side she stepped out of her heels and kicked them to the side of the door. Penny walked with feet covered in sheer nylons over to the large window that looked out onto the main street. Hugging her arms in a fold, only the temporary flashes of lightning served to illuminate the room. But the dark didn't scare her….no….not until she was greeted with the voice of a man she knew many months ago.

"Hello Penny"

A gasp escaped her throat as a hand swept up to clutch at her chest. Just across the room stood the young, bald man whom she used to work with alongside. In an instant a blinding strike of lightning gave away his hiding spot. Dressed impeccable as usual and with his usual menacing look, Penny kept her stance.

"Victor, what a surprise…" clearing her throat she continued, "I don't work for Falcone anymore remember? He let me go and helped see to it that my transition to a normal life would be easy...I'm not in the mood for company so, please leave". His spontaneous visit made her stomach twist and thoughts ran wild with questions like: _was he sent here to kill me? Is a normal life out of the question? Does he want a fight? _

Although fully capable of fighting for her own safety, Penny knew his skills very well. The man could fight very nasty and her fear was that he would pull out his gun at any second to end her life.

"Relax…I'm not here to kill you" moving around the sofa he took a seat and put down the glass of wine he apparently fished out for himself. "Not bad actually" he spoke referring to the drink, "However, I don't consider myself a wine connoisseur".

Impatient she asked, "I see you made yourself at home…in my home…if you aren't here to kill me and just here to taunt, ".

"Oh Penny…always so quick in jumping to-

"Victor…" before she could even begin he cut her off instantly by saying her name firmly.

"PENNY I am not finished". His steel like gaze bore into hers with such strength. Her body once again stiffened as she watched him get up from where he sat, making his way to her like a lion to prey. As the distance between the two became much smaller, her heart began to pound at the intensity and thickness created from the lack of space. She could see him much more clearly as he stepped closer, coming towards the window behind her. Victor didn't stop until his feet lined with the front of her own and his face merely inches away. Suddenly, she felt his warm hand caress the side of her face, leaning her head back to get a good look at her. The gentle action was not enough to calm her and her eyes never left his dark ones as they cascaded over her neck then back up to her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…where are your manners Penny…you'd be quite surprised to know the reason why I'm here…"

His hot breath ghosted over her skin and a shudder traveled throughout her body at the feeling. He was standing so very close and his hand never left.

"I miss working with you…remember those days? Well of course you do… but I'm going to assume that this 'normal life' has blocked out some of the best days we shared together…am I right?"

Penny looked to the side, the tension was becoming strong…after bringing up those days she couldn't hold back the feelings that began to blossom between her legs. She tried to ignore by looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact. Giving him no response, Victor pushed her back until her bottom bumped against the windowsill and she gave him an audible gasp of surprise. Gripping her chin with his thumb and index finger he forced her attention back to him.

"AM. I. RIGHT?" he repeated sternly.

Her lips did not move but Penny shook her head in agreement. His eyelids looked heavy as he continued to watch her with a heavy gaze.

"No, not enough, answer me Penny"

Shaking her head up and down quickly she responded just as fast, "Yes, yes but this normal life has" she couldn't finish as his finger laid on top of her lips, stopping her speech.

"Shhhh just a simple yes will do…now to unveil the reason for showing up on such short notice" his lips curled into a grin now. "Unfortunately one of my girls was killed by Butch Gilzean and I am looking at you to fill the open space".

Penny looked absolutely taken away at the invitation and a flood of memories came washing back right before her eyes. That line of work certainly paid well, especially working next to Victor but she faced many pains and this normalcy she created for herself was beginning to grow on her…but so was Victor at the moment. She couldn't deny the feelings and all those wonderful, pleasurable, and thrilling nights they shared together. He never left her hungry and proved many times over that he could satisfy her body in ways she never knew possible. Yes, everything came washing back and the decision was made harder.

"The other two are skilled yes, but I need one more…I need you…c'mon it will be just like the old days and I can see how much you want to go back" he spoke, voice becoming almost a whisper as his face lowered and lips stopped just above hers.

Yes and no repeatedly flashed in her mind and with his lips so close to hers it was all too overwhelming.

A deep roll of thunder then a bright flash occurred behind her through the glass window, lighting his face. Those dark eyes were reading deep into hers…finding she was just as aroused as he. Placing her hands onto his chest as a way of keeping him back, she could feel the stiff muscle beneath the suit. She wasn't going to be able to send him away so easily. But then, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Like metal to a magnet, her face moved on its own and captured his lips.

Another roll of sharp thunder.

He acted fast. As soon as he felt those soft plump lips cover his own he began reciprocating in fervor. His smooth tongue dug into her mouth seeking entrance and anything it could touch. Removing the black leather gloves from his hands, he placed one at her waist and the other at the back of her head. Heat began to pool between her legs as he bit down lightly on her bottom lip causing her to whimper. He sighed in pleasure at her reaction.

"See…like old times" he smirked down at her, brows raised and face lit with satisfaction.

"Victor…don't stop". Her command sent him into lust frenzy; neither of them have experienced this ever since they split apart. Whispering into her ear here and there, Penny refused to take this anywhere else but the place they were getting hot and heavy. The weather outside was vicious and the wind was picking up much faster that their little reunion in front of the window wasn't going to attract anyone's attention.

Penny threw her head back as Victor's arms shot behind her to brace himself against the windowsill. His lips traveled from the smooth expanse of her neck down to her cleavage. With a not-so-gentle pull the delicate buttons of her blouse flew off. With her mind absolutely gone to a world of pleasure, she did not notice the state of her expensive shirt.

Open to his eyes, he regarded the black lace of her bra and moved further down to tease the slit of her pencil skirt. Hands going up he pushed it upwards, refusing to remove anything else except for the thin fabric blocking the sweet flesh between her thighs. Still a gentleman, he wanted to give her pleasure first as he always had many times before. Long, nimble, fingers massaged and teased her bud earning him cries and pleas so musical to his ears that all the times before came washing back to him. Sweet memories of her nude form had him speed up his movements and within minutes she came crashing, her arousal oozing onto his fingers.

Raising his hand to his lips, Victor's tongue lapped it all up.

"And just as sweet…Penny you haven't changed one bit" he lustfully spoke. As soon as he spoke he returned to her, smashing the front his body against hers, kissing without stopping and with no more to say.

It wasn't long before she could hear the sound of his belt buckle release and the 'z' sound of his zipper pulled down to release his full cock.

Balancing her body weight around his waist with her skirt riding high, he pushed in taking a moment as his lips parted open with a shudder. Penny gasped, holding onto the shoulders of his jacket as he bucked up and pulled out with each second. With the storm raging on behind them, it was as if nature kept up with their increasing tempo. Her smooth sheer nylons continued to slip from his waist as he grew more desperate to feel her deeper. Hot breaths panting and small moans escaped each other's throats until Penny could feel her end approaching. Holding onto him as tight as she possibly could she felt her walls tighten around him and her toes curl. With a pleasurable sigh she finished, her body exhausted from him yet he continued on until he came.

Fixing her body so that she could sit on the sill, Victor fixed himself slowly. Both were still trying to catch their breath.

….

Soft rain pelted against the windows of her room as her naked form rested against Victor's in her bed. The soft sheets were pulled up to only their waist as their heavy eyes gazed up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds outside.

Being the first to break the silence, Victor's sleep-needy voice filled the space.

"So…Penny…have you decided? Here's hoping you say yes…no pressure of course" he joked, looking to her with a smile, showing his teeth. With a friendly punch to his arm, she looked at him with a grin, half-annoyed at the way he could act like a child at times. She missed him, she missed THIS.

"It isn't morning yet Victor I will answer you then…for now let's go to sleep…oh and I'm not giving this place up" she told him, turning her back to him. He enjoyed her stubborn side, it's the Penny he knew and still knows.

"It will be morning in just a few minutes…"

"Sleep Victor!"

He smirked and with one last look of her naked back he fell asleep.


End file.
